The James Gang
by Red Wulf
Summary: Sometimes revenge is all their is left


Title: The James Gang  
By: The Red Wulf  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: JMS and Co. own it all  
Archive Instructions: Vickey's sight, and FanFiction.net  
Beta: The Great One Sharon Graves  
Category: Blood and Death  
Author's note. I hope it is Dark enough  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked together, Ranger, Warrior, Telepath; the three greatest outlaws in the entire galaxy, each the last of his kind. Ten long years ago they had been enemies, but now they were trusted allies. Ten years ago when the entire galaxy had been turned upside down and shaken; ten years ago when Sheridan went to Z'ha'dum and joined the Shadows.   
  
For the Ranger it had been the death of two women that concluded the changes that the Shadows began, Delenn, almost a mother figure, had died by the hands of the Shadows themselves. Susan had died the day Babylon 5 had been destroyed, the day Marcus Cole had become the Ranger of Death. Gone was his pike, it wasn't bloody enough. Marcus Cole liked to see his enemies suffer as his blade bit into their skin, he liked to hear them scream as his axe took off an arm. Gone was the man, who cared for the world, he was dead now, and all others would join him soon.  
  
The Warrior had begun to trust humans. Now he only trusted the two by his side. For him it had been the Shadows destruction of Minbar that had changed him. He had always been a morose male, his only great love his people. To watch them fall victim to Starkiller's newest ships had ripped the heart from him. He walked alone now save the shade of death that fell across his face. The living no longer mattered, save those who killed his people. For Neroon, living was now the greatest pain.  
  
The Telepath had been another ally of Sheridan's. He had allied himself against even elements within his own 'family'. For Alfred Bester, tears could no longer fall. When the Shadows had won the war they had killed every telepath of every race. He was truly the last telepath. Over the years the hate had sharpened his mind to a level of a weapon that was truly awe inspiring. And now Bester's heart was as black as his uniform.   
  
They entered the tunnels beneath Earthdome, not as thieves but as a conquering army. They no longer cared if life ended this day. There was no finesse in the way they moved past the first set of guards. Marcus' axe took the hand from the first guard to pull a ppg. The follow up stroke with his knife cut the man's throat, and the back spin of his axe cut off the man's head. Neroon simply used his pike like a spear and rammed the butt into the second guard's throat, watching the man die. All this while Bester kept them from screaming for help.  
  
The lock was one of the best in the galaxy, but to the three it was child's play to enter. The second line of guards was slower to react, but there were more of them, but they too fell quickly before the brutality they faced. No word was spoken as they climbed the stairs to the next level, the silence menacing in and of itself. The third set of guards recognized them, calling them by all the cutesy names that ISN had given them, but it mattered not, for the three never answered, they just continued killing.  
  
Anna Sheridan faced them on the next floor, her lips curled into a snarl, her ppg coming up quickly, but not as fast as thought. Bester was in her mind in a nanosecond and he burned her down from the inside out. At first the Shadow tech held him at bay, but the strength of a warrior who is willing to die to win was just too great for her defenses. Her broken bloody body lay convulsing on the floor as the three walked past. In their defense it should be noted that none took the time to kick the woman, even with all the death she had caused.  
  
On the next floor they found him, Imperial Earth Governor John Sheridan. He was surrounded by guards. His laughter filled the room as his guards moved in to kill the three, but they weren't here to fight. Neroon's pike held the soldiers at bay as Marcus leapt the Mahogany desk to catch Sheridan in a bear hug. Bester reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and pressed a button on his side. The explosive charges hard wired into the three exploded, ending the lives of all present.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day ISN called it the greatest act of terrorism the Earth had ever seen, the day that the entire Earthdome had been destroyed, but somewhere beyond our knowledge, three spirits at last knew peace.  
  
  



End file.
